Shattered Blade: Katsurou's story
by KageRaion
Summary: A few days have passed since Aizen left the Soul Society. Katsurou and Jushiro are out on a walk when the captain is struck by a bad attack of his illness. Katsurou is told that he needs to gather the shards from the destroyed Sōkyoku in order to create a Kido strong enough to heal him. But he's not the only one looking for the shards


_So for those who haven't heard about Shattered Blade._

 _It's a Bleach game for the Wii released back in 2006 (2007 for the US) and takes place a few days after the Soul Society arc. The game's story is_ _ **noncanon**_ _and you play through different stories were different Soul Reapers are told to gather shards from the destroyed Sōkyoku_ _for different reasons only to find out they've been tricked._

 _This is how I imagine it would be if my OC Katsurou had a story in the game._

 _ **A few days has passed since Aizen left with Kaname and Gin. The Soul Society has recovered quite well from everything that happened back then.**_

It was a calm day so my father and I decided to take a walk around the Seireitei. We hadn't gotten that far when it happened...

My father started to cough violetly and I could see blood sip between his fingers.

It was then I remembered. Back when everything with Ichigo and the others started to create a lot of chaos, my father was still recovering from a bad attack of his illness. Usually I was good at making sure he was resting until he was fully recovered but this time I had ignored that since we needed his help with everything that happened.

Luckily for me, Sajin appeared and offered to carry my father to the 4th division. I just nodded and they disappeared. I myself soon took off after them and I reached the 4th right when Sajin walked out.

He told me that Unohana had said that it was a really bad attack and the only thing that could help was a special healing Kidō. But in order for her to use it, I needed to gather the shards of the Sōkyoku.

When my father and Shunsui destroyed it back at Rukia's execution, the blade shards had ended up all around the Seireitei.

So I left the 4th division with one goal in mind... find the shards no matter what.

 **I had managed to find four shards when Renji came**.

"You're looking for the shards too Katsurou?"

"Yes, Unohana need them to heal my captain"

"Sorry but I can't let you have them"

"What?"

"Don't take me wrong, captain Ukitake is a great man but I need those shards to save Zabimaru"

"Save him? What are you talking about?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi told me that Zabimaru is dying and that he can fix him if I collect the shards"

"Renji are you an idiot. A Zanpakutō is born with its Soul Reaper and dies with its Soul Reaper. That's what we were taught at the academy"

"Sorry Katsurou but Kurotsuchi is a scientist so he must be right about this"

"If you won't listen I guess I have no choice but to fight you"

We both released our Zanpakutō and clashed. I managed to win the battle by using my abilities to control shadows to distract Renji so I could use Kidō to finish it.

"Sorry Renji. But I'm right about Zabimaru, he won't die as long as you are alive"

I then took the shards he had gathered and left to find more of them.

 **As I continued to search for more shards I faced off against some of the other Soul Reapers like captain Hitsugaya and even Ichigo.**

After I managed to win against Ichigo, I made my way into the outskirts of the Seireitei where I ran into Yumichika.

"Well well if it isn't the lieutenant of the 13th division"

"What do you want Yumichika? I'm busy at the moment"

"I heard you were collecting shards from the Sōkyoku"

"I do"

"Well I'm sorry to say this but hand them over to me now"

"Why?"

"My captain ordered me and Ikkaku to gather them for him. They have a lot of power in them and I haven't seen him this happy for a while"

"Sorry Yumichika but I can't give you the shards"

"So we're doing this the hard way then"

"You may be the 5th seat of the most battle ready division but even you won't stand a chance against my powers"

"We'll see about that

-Now Bloom Fuji Kujaku"

"Alright then.

-Howl Towards The Shining Moon Kuroi Ōkami"

Yumichika was indeed a tougher opponent than I thought he would be. Since we were pretty much isolate in the place we were fighting at he tried to use some weird technique on me.

I remembered that Shūhei had told me about that before. It was the same technique Yumichika had used on him a while back.

By letting myself melt into the shadows with Kuroi's abilities I could easily appear behind him and striked when he wasn't ready.

 **Since Yumichika had told me that he was collecting the shards for captain Zaraki, I decided to be a bit more careful during the last part of my search. I had no intention of fighting him and risk myself becoming a patient at the 4th.**

 **Luckily for me, I managed to avoid him and other captains that I felt was walking around. But I instead ended up in a fight with Ikkaku.**

 **After defeating him, I made my way to an abandoned part of the Seireitei were I found the final shard.**

It was then I realized something.

"Wait a minute. Renji said Kurotsuchi needed the shards to fix Zabimaru, Captain Hitsugaya needed them to heal Momo. Ichigo said he had been told by Yoruichi that he needed them for the Senkaimon and captain Zaraki just needed them because he wanted a good fight

-We've all be tricked!"

"Too late for that now Soul Reaper"

I looked around to see where that voice had come from and suddenly the shards started to glow and flew into the sky.

Then a person appeared in front of me.

He was dressed in white clothes and had turquoise hair. What stood out about him was what looked like the upper jaw of a Hollow mask that was on his right cheek as well as the Hollow hole below the base of his neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Arturo Plateado"

"I think I've heard about you.

-You're a Hollow that was sealed away over a thousand years ago by Central 46"

"You're a bright one aren't you Soul Reaper"

"Thanks.

-And I guess you're the one who tricked me to collect the shards by taking on Sajin's form"

"Ah yes it was me"

"You'll pay for that"

"Come at me little lieutenant"

"Oh I will"

 _ **Just like I had thought before the battle had begun, Arturo was a very strong opponent. I needed to be very careful during this fight since he had very powerful attacks.**_

 _ **So I decided to you my strongest move**_.

"BANKAI...KageKuroi Ōkami"

My Bankai increased my speed greatly giving me the upper hand in the battle.

Once it looked like Arturo was pretty much done for, I crossed my two swords and I slashed them downwards to send a pack of my shadow wolves towards him in the shape of an X. They attacked Arturo with such power that he fell to his knees.

"This is impossible. Curse you Soul Reaper"

I then watched as his body dissolved in a small explosion.

 _ **After I had defeated Arturo, I went straight to the head-captain. I told him everything that happened and apologized for my actions. I told him that I would accept any punishment from him but he surprised me with what he told me.**_

"Young Katsurou there's no need for me to punish you. What you did here today was because of the fear that you may lose the one person that is important in your life. I see your actions as an act of love towards your father.

-Not only that but you've also defeated Arturo, a great evil for the Soul Society. You've lived up your name once again"

I smiled at the head-captain's words. My name meant _**victory son**_ and everytime I won a battle against a very tough enemy, others would say that I lived up to my name.

I thanked the head-captain for his kindness and left.

 _ **I made my way to 4th division and was told that my father was gonna be okay. The attack had been bad but not as bad as his worse ones.**_

 _ **The day hadn't turned out the way I had expected but it didn't matter, there was gonna be more days to do things on.**_


End file.
